<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dansen Quarantine Week Ficlets by Iamsuperconfused</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299540">Dansen Quarantine Week Ficlets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused'>Iamsuperconfused</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dansen Quarantine Week, Dansen Thirst Squad, F/F, Flirting, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:15:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A few chapter inspired by a Dansen Quarantine week set of prompts on tumblr.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Oh my god, they were quarantined!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Where do you think you’re going Kelly?” Alex stands in the kitchen, hands on her hips and her eyebrow raised. She’s still wearing her camo pajamas, hair mussed by sleep and other nighttime activity.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Work?” Kelly tilts her head to the side. She is fully dressed for work: Pencil skirt, button-up shirt, hair brushed and long, sleek and shiny. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In the middle of this quarantine? I don’t think so Miss. Olsen.” Alex saunters toward Kelly, prying her suitcases out of Kelly’s hand, setting it on the kitchen counter.  “Doctor’s Orders.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kelly smiles bashfully and takes a deep breath. “Alex?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If Andrea stays open today, she’s in direct violation of a city, a state and a national decree. Each of the fines are pretty hefty on their own.” Alex grabs Kelly by the waist and pulls her close. “Supergirl is in quarantine, Kryptonians can carry the virus. J’onn is too. Dreamer can’t carry, so she's the current city watcher.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know about the decrees.” Kelly defends herself, letting Alex hold her close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ignorance of the law is no excuse, Kelly.” Alex teases, kissing her neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t it a good idea to stay at a distance with other people too?” Kelly grins and teases, which earns her Alex’s tickling fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When in public, we’re in quarantine together. It’s different.” Alex’s hand shamelessly grabs Kelly’s bottom. “And I won’t be able to keep my hands off of you with the skirt you’re wearing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I noticed this one was your favorite.” Kelly yelps at the grab, deciding to let Alex win. “Did you work on breakfast?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex shakes her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do that for me and I’ll be yours all day.” Kelly whispers the unsubtle promise into Alex’s ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex’s laugh is dark and lustful. “Alright, alright.” she withdraws to the kitchen, opening the fridge. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Impact of Trauma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day of the quarantine week ""I am only going to ask this once... why did you punch your client?"" as the prompt.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"I am only going to ask this once... why did you punch your client?" Alex asks Kelly, wrapping a bandage over the bruised and possibly broken hand.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kelly watches Alex dote on her with the full extent of her medical knowledge. “He changed in front of me and I panicked.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As in he got naked!?” Alex tilt her head, curious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no!” Kelly immediately tries to correct it. “As in he changed his shape to his alien one.” She scratches the back of her neck with her good hand. “I sent him to the hospital too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so you panicked because of what happened with J’onn brother?” Alex asks, slowly setting her medkit aside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kelly nods. “Exactly. I feel so bad about it. I just panicked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“J’onn is speaking with him to reassure him about what happened.” Alex sits next to her girlfriend on the couch, wrapping her arms around her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He wasn’t even ugly or monstrous or anything.” Kelly shakes her head, overtaken momentarily with frustration and shame. “I just reacted too fast to stop myself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. Seeing someone transform isn’t something you appreciate.” Alex kisses her cheek. “I think he’ll understand what happened, he seemed pretty confused, but not angry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure this isn’t the standard D.E.O. procedure.” Kelly runs her finger through her girl’s hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not with the D.E.O. anymore, I just was here with J’onn for lunch.” Alex chuckles. “We just happened to be here at the right time.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you have the suit?”  Kelly runs her bad hand finger tips at the little bumps in the armor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a personal gift from Winn to me. It wasn’t paid by taxpayer money.” Alex explains and grins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kelly kisses Alex’s cheek and curls up against her. “I canceled the rest of my day, can I go home?.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, I can even drive you there. I’ll have to run back to work after though.” Alex offers with a warm smile </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kelly pouts cutely. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Kelly. I have work.” Alex tries very hard to give a serious look.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Alex…” She whines and pouts harder. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Alex rolls her eyes. “You’re lucky I’m gay for you.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. For the Faint of Heart (Part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex faints when she sees "it". during her wife's echography.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kelly is showing, and it’s such a strange sight. The little curves of her tummy where there was none the week before, the supple skin now stretching, softening where the sharp definition has been until recently. Every little detail Alex drinks seems to nourish the heavenly smile that touches her lips every time her eyes come across Kelly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She watches the doctor perform the echography, but she doesn’t look at the screen, she looks at her now wife who’s looking at the screen. She watches the smiles, the tears and the joy bloom in a way she’d hoped to see. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kelly looks at her, bright smile, bright eyes and tears. “Did you look at it yet?” The question comes with a teasing laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I couldn’t look away from you.” Alex confesses, blushing deeply, but she tears her gaze away from her wife and her eyes lock with the black-and-white screen.  Her breath catches in her throat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sees the head first, perfectly shaped, then the little arms stretching out and retracting back in. The little heartbeat brings the little blur to her eyes, tears fall down her cheek. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you see it?” Kelly asks, super-eager, excited, hyper, tapping her hand against Alex’s arm </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wipes at her tears quickly, giving the look at the screen again, eyes narrowed at it, just in case there’s something more to see. Alex sees it, just a little movement by Kelly makes it much clearer on the screen: Two heartbeat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex?” The voice grows distant “Alex!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The world goes dark for a moment. It’s a whirl of distant calls of her name and then silence. Later, it becomes distant laughter and more of her name. Then it’s a soft touch to her cheek. Her eyes flutter open. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh fuck, my head.” Alex sits up, she’s in a bunk bed in a small storage room, Kelly is right next to her and a nurse is looking at her from a distance, all of them smiling her way.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, did you see it?” Kelly asks, grinning wickedly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I remember seeing something alright.” Alex breathes out heavily, a strong dizziness washing over her, she plops back down on the bed. “My head is spinning, Twins?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kelly claps her hand in a rapid-fire rhythm. “Are you happy!?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex smirks. “I’m so happy that my body can’t take it” She grins and throws her arms up, only to let them drop quickly. "Also, I think I have a blood pressure problem or labyrinthitis or some shit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, let’s hold off on the self diagnosis Dr.Danvers.” The nurse tries to teases. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s actually the case, she’s a doctor.” Kelly chuckles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex gives a high five to Kelly</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The nurse laughs a bit. “Sorry, Old habits die hard. Let me get Dr. Grey anyway.”   </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The rambling of an enamored wife</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex sits down to work with Kelly in her sight and ends up writing her wedding vows instead.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alex sits at her home office’s desk, the door is open so she can hear and see Kelly go about her evening on her own. It’s too hard to focus on work when she sees her go by. It gets better when Kelly begins working on dinner; it keeps her straight in her line of sight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex opens a word document at first and she types a few words in, trying to let the word flow, she takes ten minutes to come up with just the title of the document: Wedding Vows or the rambling of an enamored wife.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She pulls out a pen and a pad and she starts writing with her hand; she finds it easier to let the ink stain the page that way. Alex’s gaze wanders between the page and Kelly, each flick of her wrist brings a smooth curve or a straight line to the page </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kelly is like an elegantly calligraphed J, she’s the smoothest sensation brushing against my tongue, I long to slide along her curves and press down on her lines. I wish I could scribble a list of words that begin with J and make it romantic and about her, but I wouldn’t do her Justice. I wish I could just let her know that she is the beginning of my Joy.  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex laughs slightly at the little paragraphs she just wrote, she set her pen down at her side and she rests her head into her hand, staring at the sight of her wife-to-be moving around in the kitchen. She pushes her chair back and meanders to the kitchen, her whole attention on Kelly, her hands reach out for her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kelly smiles fondly and welcomes her into a hug. “Done working?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, but I just wrote the first part of my wedding vows.” Alex whispers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kelly giggles and kisses her cheek. “You still haven’t proposed.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex shrugs with a big smile. “I could ask you now and we could go ring shopping tomorrow?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kelly blinks and seems a little surprised, her grip tighten on Alex’s waist. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kelly Olsen? Will you marry me?” Alex says, kneeling and holding both of Kelly’s hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A big smile breaks on her lips and she nods, her voice stolen by joy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. For the Faint of Heart (Part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex is sick and discuss the twins and what she's able to do with her pregnant wife.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alex is laying in bed with a cold compress set over her eyes and a really, really dumb smile that she just can’t shake off. Her left hand holds the compress in place, and the other is holding Kelly’s hands. “Sorry I scared you.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop apologizing for being sick.” Kelly scolds with a mild exhaustion creeping into her tone, she turns to her side and presses against Alex. “I’m just glad you’re happy about our little beans.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t wait to meet them.” Alex’s right hand moves slightly to rub against Kelly’s barely existent bump. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Want me to make dinner?” Kelly asks. “I’m eating for three so I’m real hungry right now.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I want you to let me deal with dinner.” Alex pulls Kelly’s hand to her lips and kisses it. “And I want you staying in bed or on the couch, comfortable and safe.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re terrible in the kitchen, Alex.” Kelly scolds playfully. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, Miss. 4th burnt pizza in a row.” Alex laughs a little and scoots closer to Kelly, turning to her side, causing herself a strong surge of dizziness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh-uh.” Kelly hums unconvinced. “And you can’t stand on your two feet without support for the next three days.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a much better point than my cooking.” Alex smiles, still keeping the cold washcloth over her eyes. “I just feel bad about letting my very pregnant wife cook, while she’s asked by the doctor to limit her physical activity.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t feel so bad, I would have abused the situation to make you do absolutely everything if you weren’t sick.” Kelly teases, poking Alex’s nose. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How would you have gone about it? Hmm?” Alex peek from under the washcloth. “Because I’m sure I know how this is going.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I am carrying your children and until they are born, you will be my slave" Kelly takes on an act of a rather haughty character, pushing Alex on her back. “Any act of disobedience will be thoroughly punished…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex blushes a deep red and kisses Kelly’s lips hard, causing her to giggle into it.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew you’d like the idea, kinky girl you.” She kisses Alex’s cheek. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I’d get worried while you wielded the flogger and ask you to let me do it to myself.” Alex rolls her eyes and seems to get hit with another dizzy spell. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know the doctor specifically said that sex was in the acceptable range of physical activity, right?. I think I can swing a whip or smack your butt a little.” she giggles. “Or cook, for that matter.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t listen to that part, I just covered my ears and shouted lalala. I just didn’t want you to risk anything.” Alex admits and smiles bashfully. “I did listen when she told me what to do about this thing, though.”  she points to herself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bad girl.” Kelly giggles out and smacks Alex’s butt playfully, as she slides out of the bed. “Stay here, I’ll go grab some food for us.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex nods and slides under the cover, too overtaken by the dizziness to sit up even.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sticky Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kelly makes Alex's lunch and surprises even herself when she writes her a little sticky note.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kelly stirs in Alex’s overly large bed, drawn out of her dream by the warmth beside her. As her eyes slowly open, she sees the naked back of her girlfriend; the hair mussed over, splayed onto the pillow. She hears the soft breathing and occasional snore. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looks over her shoulder and realizes it’s 30 minutes before Alex needs to leave for work. Kelly quietly sneaks out of the bed, puts on a pair of grey sweat pants and goes to the kitchen. She quickly put together Alex’s lunch, smiling through the whole process. Her mind wanders slowly into the realm of possibilities, imagining little children running around the apartment, imagining it is their lunch for their first day at school.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That’s when Kelly remembers, little sticky notes in her lunchbox. She retrieves a pen and her pad of work’s sticky notes and writes the little message </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you ♥” </span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh.” Kelly’s smile shines in the kitchen as she looks at the little note in her hand. “Huh…” she repeats with her voice trembling.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What got you smiling like that?” Alex’s sleep-laden voice rises from the bedroom as the woman makes her way to the kitchen, after putting on a shirt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I packed your lunch and was going to put this little note in your lunch to make you smile.” Kelly explains, still looking at the written words. “And I think I surprised myself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex walks around the kitchen island to stand by Kelly, resting against her side, she kisses her cheek and looks down at the note. A sleepy giggle escapes her. “Do you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kelly nods. “I really, really do.” she rests her head against Alex’s. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex reaches for the pen and takes the note from Kelly’s fingers, she writes down the words as well: </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you too.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both their eyes fill with a few tears and they kiss, chastely, before resuming their planned days. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>